Kiss Your Lips
by Summercolors
Summary: Yuri. Harley Quinn X Poison Ivy. Selina X Bruce  Pamela is finally back from her months in the rain forest, but isn't sure if she completely still has Harls heart. Selina tries to deal with missing Bruce, only to get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Kiss Your Lips** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** Gotham City Sirens** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R. **PamelaXHarley **.x.X.x**

.**x.X.x .A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E. .x.X.x**

**Possibly will continue.**

Harley gave a squeal of delight when she walked through the door, and spotted ivy that had grown up the walls and around the furniture, and a pretty exotic flower in the middle of the table. She instantly knew that Pamela Isley was back, but who knew for how long. She walked over to the flower on the table, and studied it for a moment. It was an extremely large red, black, and white flower. Pamela had created the hybrid herself. She claimed it as her Harley flower, to remind her of Harley when she was gone.

"Ivy?" She called out when she heard some noises that sounded like objects being moved around in the kitchen. Harley excitedly walked that direction. When she walked through the kitchen door frame she saw Pamela with a watering pail in her hand, and she was filling it up in the sink. When she turned around, a smile spread widely across her pretty face.

"For my babies." She said, nodding towards the watering pail, and she headed out of the kitchen. Harley quickly followed her out.

"When did you come back?" Harley questioned, as she watched Pamela gently tilt the watering pail into the soil of a potted familiar looking plant that Harley could not name.

"Hmmm….," She started, then paused for a moment and walked over to the plant on the table. "Around five, I would say," She put her hand onto a petal of the flower, and softly stroked the petal. The flower automatically livened. Both of the girls smiled. "And it is almost nine now.", she said, glancing up to the clock on the living room wall. "Where were you?"

"Well, I didn't know you were coming back tonight. I went some where with Selina." Harley said, with a smile on her face, which then disappeared when she saw Pamela's turn into a frown.

"With Selina, Huh?" She said, looking back at the plant rather than looking at Harley. Harley put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You should very well know that it was not like that!", Harley then said with an angry expression on her face. "It was a gig! A gig!" She repeated herself to make sure Pamela understood. "Someone needed an easy job done, and Selina knew I needed the money, so she asked me if I wanted in, and of course, I said yes." Pamela then sighed.

"I know, I know." Pamela looked up at Harley. "Selina is our friend, and a damn good one at that. I'm just an extremely jealous person I guess. I couldn't imagine how my babies would feel if I didn't show them love everyday." She spoke as she stroked a petal again with her finger. "I also do realize she loves the Bat, and what you and Selina did was a one time thing." She made sure to greatly empathize the "one". Harley's expression sadden at the mention of her moment with Selina. She hated when it was used against her. Selina and her had kissed just once accidentally. It had just kind of happened. Pamela had went out to do some grocery shopping since she was in charge of cooking mostly. Harley had been home all alone with Selina walked in, and slumped how onto the couch, with tears in her eyes. When Harley sat down next to her and tried to ease her, Selina's cry only grew worse. In between the crying and choking noises, Harley could only understand the name Bruce being spoken. In an attempt to soothe Selina, Harley began to rub her back in a large circle movement. They were snuggled up on the couch when Harley kissed Selina, her lips most with tears. At that moment, Pamela had walked in the door. The incident occurred about five months ago, and one week before Pamela had left to do some volunteer work in the Amazon with some rainforest plants.

"I-," Harley started, but was interrupted when Pamela started to continue with what she was saying.

"But, I guess I'll just have to trust you guys. Selina is like a sister to me, and this is her place after all." Pamela said, gesturing around the huge building they now resided it that used to be a animal shelter. She again smiled at Harley, but this time, her eyes betrayed her, for a sad look was in them. Harley stepped towards her slowly.

"Come on Red," She said as she draped her arms around Pamela. "I think it is about time to go to sleep." Harley said, as she leaded Pamela towards the bedroom. For the first time in five months, Harley fell asleep in Pamela's arms. The last thing Harley remembered before she fell asleep in the soft petals of Pamela's large flowery bed was the warmth of Pamela's body as she snuggled closer, and gently kissed Harley on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Kiss Your Lips** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x.** A.U.T.H.O.R. Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** Gotham City Sirens **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x**. .P.A.I.R. PamelaXHarley, BruceXSelina **.x.X.x**

When Selina finally got home late that night, she could already assume what she had missed, for the rooms were all covered in plants. She had been out all night with Dick. They spent the majority of the night talking. Which 99.9% of was the subject of Bruce. Now, the feeling love is pretty hard to descirbe, but, it's everywhere. Even when lacking a heart, it's still there. Selina loved Bruce, although now she wouldn't admit it. He was "Bruce Wayne" a rich playboy. Every woman he ever loved had betrayed him in some way. It was hard for him to trust anyone. But, Selina alwyas believed in Bruce. Even when he died, she knew at that moment that he would find a way to be back in her life. He also had four young boys counting on him, if you were to count Jason. Selina peaked through the open door way to check on Red and Harley. They were both curled up together, sleeping. She smiled, and then fully shut the door. She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen area to get some cat food out of the cupboard to feed her cats. After that was all done, she poured her self a glass of milk, and walked over to the window. Selina took a drink, and then stared out the window at Gotham City. It seemed decently peaceful at this time. The city was partially lit up and the sky was full of stars. Selina sighed.

"Bruce, why do you have to be gone when I need you most?" Selina said, mostly to heself, partially to Bruce, whom she knew wouldn't hear her anyway. Her eyes started to tear up just a tad bit, but Selina knew she had to be strong. She wiped the tears away with one hand, and headed off to bed.

Selina awoke to the sound of pans being moved around in the kitchen. She then stretched and yawned, then climbed out of bed. Selina headed towards the kitchen, still in the clothes she slept in. Harley was in the kitchen doing what looked like attempting to make breakfast, but in reality, was making a huge mess.

"What in the world are you doing?" Selina said angrilly, but still half asleep. "You've basically destroyed my kitchen. " She then started to try and clean up some of the mess.

"I'm making Red and I some breakfast before she wakes up." Harley smiled as she spoke. There was a huge portion of salad with slice fruits in a bowl on the counter, and it looks as though Harley was trying to make herself some eggs and such other breakfast foods. Obvisouly, the salad for Red was the easy part.

"If you didn't wake her up already, like you did me." Selina walked up and took the spatula from her hand, and started to take over the cooking. "Let me help." Selina cracked a new egg and dropped it in the pan, and let it sizzele until the clear liquid turned white, and then flipped it over.

"Thanks for the help." Harley said as Pamela walked in the kitchen. Harley then ran up to Harley, and flung her hands around Pamela's neck.

"Mornin' Puddin'," Harley squealed and then kissed her. Pamela expression was one of irratation and disgust, since Harls had called her "Puddin", the idiodic nickname that she had given the Joker when they had been together. Harley knew that Pamela did not like to be called that, does anyone like to be called by the lovers ex's pet names? But sometimes, it just slipped. Pamela decided to ignore it, and kissed Harley back. "I made some breakfast for you and I, with a little help from Selina." Harley glanced back at Selina and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, a little." Selina scoffed.

"I bet." Pamela weakly smiled at Selina. She knew how Harley was when it came to cooking and such. She was such a child at some points, but Pamela still loved her. Pamela was just a tad bit jealous of the fact that Selina and Harley had been spending time together, espically when she had been gone. She knew it was stupid to worry, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Selina was in love with the Batman. She knew it, yet she she was still jealous. And then, when she wasn't stupidly jealous with Selina for now reasons sometimes, she worried about the Joker. She used to worry that Harley would leave her and run back to him the second he said the word, but with each passing day, she worried less about it. And with each passing day, she loved Harley more.

.x.X.x .A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E. .x.X.x

I had trouble deciding on the whole Pamela eating thing. Would it be canabalism? Does she just use photosynthesis or what? I researched online and found that a few times she was seen eating vegtables and fruits, so I just went with that. I know she needs sunlight and water, as seen in GCS, but I guess the girl can eat too. Each chapter will be about 800-1000 words. Sorry about being so short.


End file.
